Moeda Do Destino
by Alfa Prime
Summary: Rei está pra tomar uma difícil decisão que poderá custar seu amor por Usagi, mas certos detentores das Relíquias Milenares lhe mostrarão as consequências de sua ação. Será ela capaz de escolher outro caminho?


**Moeda Do Destino**

* * *

"Ah, Rei-chan. Cada dia com você é um sonho." Usagi seguia junta de sua querida amiga Rei, que mostrou-se mais que amiga nas últimas semanas.

"Eu que o diga, Usa-chan. Não sei o que seria sem você. Eu te amo e só quero o melhor pra você." Rei afagou a bochecha da loira. Logo se separaram pra cada uma ir pra sua aula.

"Eu te vejo amanhã, Rei?" "Sim, querida. E amanhã quero te dizer uma coisa importante." Rei beijou o rosto de Usagi e foi pro outro lado.

Alguns metros à frente, um trio de garotas encostadas numa árvore vieram em sua direção.

"E ai, Hino? Está tudo certo?"

"Está sim, Gyoru. Pronta pra cumprir minha parte e dar a resposta amanhã."

"Perfeito. Lembre: tudo depende de cumprir sua parte do trato. Faça e garanto que sua vida será bem diferente."

"Estou contanto com isso." "Então até." E as 3 garotas saíram, deixando Rei com um ar de dúvida. Logo ela olhou pra Usagi, que conversava com algumas meninas.

"Usa-chan. Espero que me perdoe pelo que vou fazer, mas não posso recusar essa oportunidade. Compreenda."

Rei seguiu meio triste até sua aula, sem notar que era vigiada por duas pessoas cientes do que ela faria.

"Acredita que ela fará?"

"Queria dizer que não, mas a tentação é forte demais."

"Será que existe algo que possamos fazer?"

"Talvez aja uma chance." E os dois foram para a direção oposta, conversando sobre o que fariam.

* * *

À noite, Rei estava em seu dormitório do campus indo dormir e antes de se deitar, olhou pra uma foto onde estava ela com Usagi. O semblante da jovem loira era cheia de alegria.

"Queria poder ter outra saída, mas receio não haver escolha, Usa-chan. Mais uma vez, perdão." E a morena deitou e dormiu.

* * *

À uma certa hora, pareceu ter ouvido uma voz chamando-a.

"Rei. Rei."

Rei despertou e viu um vulto na porta do quarto. Olhando melhor depois de esfregar os olhos, reparou que era Usagi.

"Usagi? O que faz aqui?" Mas a garota não disse ou fez nada, além de esboçar um rosto melancólico e sair do quarto.

"Usagi. Espera. Como entrou aqui? Aonde vai?" Rei seguiu atrás, mas no lugar do corredor do dormitório, o lugar era um vazio escuro cheio de névoa. Pouco se enxergava.

"Usagi. Por favor, onde está você? Me responda."

"Por que ela responderia a você, considerando o que fará com ela?" Uma voz foi escutada em meio à escuridão e de dentro da névoa, dois indivíduos, um rapaz e uma moça, emergiram. A morena não tinha certeza de quem eram, embora parecessem conhecidos. A moça tinha pele escura e um olhar sábio, ostentando um colar dourado com um olho egípcio; o rapaz tinha o cabelo espetado em cinco pontas altas e olhava mais severamente. Usava no pescoço um tipo de pirâmide de ouro também com um olho egípcio.

"Quem são vocês? Por que me parecem tão..."

"Familiares? Você nos conhece, sim, mas não do modo como nos vê." Disse o rapaz.

"E o que querem? Se fizeram algum mal à Usagi..."

"Não, garanto que nada foi feito a ela de nossa parte." Respondeu calmamente a garota.

"Pena que o mesmo não se possa dizer sobre você." Argumentou o rapaz em tom firme.

"Do que fala? Não fiz nenhum pra ela." Rei disse com indignação.

"Mas se seguir o caminho que trilha, com certeza o fará. Veja só o que as aguarda." E uma luz forte saltou do colar da moça, banhando o ambiente com um brilho cegante.

* * *

Depois de recuperar a visão, Rei e o casal se viram diante de uma fabulosa mansão. A morena parecia confusa.

"Mas que mansão é essa? Seria aqui..." "Já irá ver." E os três sumiram na hora, reaparecendo no interior da casa.

Lá dentro, Rei ficou abismada com tanto luxo e riqueza que tinha lá. A moça lhe fitou.

"Só pra saber, não podemos ser vistos nem ouvidos, embora possamos observar tudo. Isto aqui se passa 15 anos no futuro."

"15 anos? Mas o que fazemos aqui?" Porém, antes de receber uma explicação, Rei reparou na bela mulher sentada numa poltrona degustando de um vinho e apesar de mais velha, notou que a mulher era...ela.

"Ei. Está...sou eu?" "Sim, Rei. Dentro de 15 anos, esta será sua vida, se assim decidir." "Ora, mas por que não decidiria por tudo isso? Seria boba se..." O jovem a silenciou e mandou ela observar mais. Um homem bem vestido que completara uma conversa no celular entrou na sala e veio até a verão adulta de Rei, beijando-a. Rei viu que ele lhe era familiar.

_"Olá, querida. Como foi seu dia?" "O de sempre, Seto: reuniões sociais, compras, as coisas de sempre, mas nada que se compare a ficar com o melhor homem que já conheci. E sabe que hoje completa 15 anos daquele dia?"_

_"Fala de quando se tornou a garota mais popular da campus da universidade e sua vida foi de bem pra melhor?"_

_"Esse mesmo. Tudo que precisei foi cumprir um desafio e no instante seguinte - BUM - me tornei a garota de mais popularidade e sucesso da universidade. Era convidada pra todos os eventos, todos me adoravam, faziam o que eu queria...ah, foi o momento mais realizador de minha vida."_ Ela se achegou no ombro do marido.

_"E foi quando nos conhecemos no baile de outono. De início não queria muito com as outras pessoas, até você vir até mim."_

_"Claro. Apesar de um tanto sisudo e meio anti-social, vi que era bem no fundo um rapaz afetuoso e simpático. Fico feliz que tenha me notado e se interessado por mim."_

_"E foi uma decisão das mais corretas que tomei, admito. Com o tempo, comecei a gostar de você e no fim, me apaixonei. Me alegro de ter aceito meu pedido de casamento depois da formatura. Entretanto..."_

_"O que foi? Algo errado?"_ Rei pareceu curiosa com a mudança de semblante de Seto.

_"Sempre ouvi dizer que tinha outra pessoa por quem você era apaixonada, até mais do que por mim. Nunca se arrependeu de tê-la trocado por mim?"_

_"Bem, eu admito que eu gostava bastante dessa pessoa, mas decidi que queria mais da vida. Foi difícil terminar a relação, mas tenho certeza de que onde esteja, saiu-se bem na vida. É alguém que, mesmo com uma aparência frágil e ingênua, tem determinação, coragem e carisma. Não há por quê não gostarem de uma pessoa assim. Ainda que não tenha mais tido contato, sinto que está bem onde está."_

_"Você nunca precisou ter dúvidas de sua decisões, amor. É por isso que te amo. Me beija?" "Nem precisa dizer."_ E o casal uniu os lábios em em radiante paixão. Era como se fossem um só. Rei e o casal observava atento o ocorrido.

"Nossa. Isso tudo se dará comigo depois da universidade?" Rei mostrava-se eufórica.

"Se quiser que seja desse modo, será este seu destino." Falou a moça num tom meio desanimado.

"E por que iria querer que não fosse? Consegui tudo que desejava e não me custou quase nada. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha." Rei ria bem realizada.

"Para seu lado da moeda, pode ser, mas e a outra face?" O rapaz perguntou meio irritado.

"Outra face? Mas o que..." De repente, a mansão e tudo ao redor sumiu, retornando ao ambiente enevoado e sombrio. Rei ficou assustada por um segundo sem ver nem mesmo o casal.

Um pequeno barulho se escutou e pelo som, Rei pôde ver de onde vinha e notou ser uma moeda. Ao pegá-la, ela se deparou com o casal.

"É inevitável que uma moeda, quando cai, ostente uma face pra cima e outra pra baixo." O jovem do pingente de pirâmide falou num tom firme. "A face pro céu é sempre a beneficiada, mas a que cai virada pro chão é em geral desfavorecida. Pode se dizer que o mesmo se dá com as pessoas: ambas ligadas por um destino único que por diversas circunstâncias se divide, um que é bom e outro mais trágico. Veja agora a outra face." E o pingente brilhou novamente, iluminando tudo como antes.

* * *

Após poder ver de novo, Rei, o rapaz e a moça estavam numa parte bem ruim e deteriorada da cidade, com prédios e ruas em mal estado. Um lugar de completa decadência.

"Meu Deus. Onde estamos?" Rei perguntou a moça do colar.

"Este é o local da outra face. Veja quem está por aqui." E o trio sumiu pra reaparecer dentro de um apartamento.

A casa mostrava-se bem desarrumada e pobre. Um ambiente bem triste, era o que parecia. Na cozinha, uma mulher lavava a louça ao mesmo tempo que cuidava da comida no fogão. Duas meninas, uma mais velha e outra menor que mancava bastante, foram até ela.

_"Mamãe. Já está pronta a comida?"_ Perguntou a maior.

_"Falta só um pouco, querida. E seu irmão? Como está?"_

_"Com um pouco de dor, mas dormindo. Ele ficará bem, mamãe?"_ Indagou a menor. _"Quisera poder acreditar nisso, anjinho, mas...eu não sei."_ A mãe se virou e abraçou as filhas. Quão foi a surpresa de Rei ao ver que a mulher era Usagi, mas num estado que parecia bem envelhecida.

"U-Usagi? É ela? Mas quanto tempo..." "Exatamente 15 anos, no mesmo tempo que você vive." Falou a moça.

"Mas velha assim? Ela sempre foi bonita e graciosa. Achava que ele nunca ficaria velha ou...acabada."

"É isso que pensa? Que todos poderiam ser como você? Se tem motivação e determinação, quem sabe, mas quando desiste da vida, o resultado é outro."

"Não compreendo. O que aconteceu com ela?" Rei não escondia seu nervosismo por tal cena.

"Eu vou te dizer, Rei." O rapaz lhe olhou com raiva. "FOI VOCÊ, REI. VOCÊ FEZ ISSO COM ELA."

"E-eu? Mas como pode isso?"

"Lembra de quando e como começou a namorar Usagi?"

"Claro. Foi há vários dias atrás, quando algumas garotas da 'elite da popularidade' me propuseram o seguinte: se eu conquistasse o coração de Usagi e depois de algumas semanas terminasse com ela, me tornariam a mais popular do campus. Mas mesmo antes de me fazerem essa proposta, eu já gostava dela."

"E o período em que ficou com ela foi ruim?" Peguntou a moça.

"Ao contrário. Foram os dias mais felizes que vivi. Usagi era a menina mais alegre e cheia de vida que conheci. Meio desajeitada e atrapalhada, mas com um coração e carisma que ninguém tinha. Nas horas em que estava pra baixo e abatida, ela vinha me confortar e me alegrar. Quando caí na real, tinha me apaixonado por ela."

"Mas não foi o suficiente. Seu desejo de querer ostentação e admiração falou mais alto e por tudo isso, ia dar um fora nela, não ia?" O garoto não escondia sua face de indignação.

"Eu sempre soube que Usagi era mais forte do que se pensava e que ela superaria isso, seguindo em frente. Também era uma das alunas mas dedicadas e com grandes chances de se dar bem."

"Mas infelizmente, o resultado foi o oposto." A garota lançou um feixe que mudou o ambiente novamente, revelando o passado.

* * *

"Depois que você a deixou, ela caiu numa tremenda depressão e tristeza. Seus amigos tentaram animá-la, mas não puderam fazer nada. Seu desempenho estudantil decaiu rapidamente e chegou ao ponto dela desistir dos estudos. Começou a beber e usar drogas de tão deprimida que ficou. Num dos bares que frequentava, conheceu um homem com quem teve um caso. Engravidou dele e pro cara evitar um processo por abandono, casou com ela, mas isso só lhe decaiu mais na vida. O cara quase não ajudava e gastava até o que não tinha em jogo. Usagi dava duro pela criança e se desgastava mais ainda. Engravidou mais duas vezes, esperando que ele tomasse juízo, mas ele nunca se endireitou. Após um tempo depois do terceiro nascimento, ele fugiu com outra mulher, deixando-a com as dívidas de jogo."

"Mas por que ela nunca buscou ajuda dos pais, parentes ou dos amigos? Tinha tantas pessoas que gostavam dela e podiam auxiliá-la." A detentora do colar explicou com forte pesar.

"Os pais morreram pouco depois dela entrar na universidade, e ela precisou vender a casa deles, sua única herança, pra pagar as dívidas, porém não foi o bastante pra saldar tudo. Se mudou pra este apartamento e começou a trabalhar sem cessar: de dia como garçonete e de noite como stripper, e tinha até que às vezes...se prostituir pra colocar comida na mesa. Várias vezes, tiveram que ficar até um mês sem luz ou água por opção à comida e gastos médicos."

"Como assim...gastos médicos?" O jovem da pirâmide assumiu a explicação.

"Por tanto se drogar e beber, os filhos pagaram o preço: a mais velha nasceu com problema de visão; a do meio, com defeito na perna; e o caçula foi o mais agravado. Tem um sério defeito cardíaco congênito, totalmente inoperável. Segundo os médicos, o coração vai parar uma hora sem qualquer aviso. Mesmo os tratamentos mais caros só aliviam a dor e dão um pouco mais de vida."

"E quanto aos amigos? Ela podia tê-los procurado. Ou até a mim. Eu ajudaria." Rei citou aflita.

"Depois que a traiu, ela fechou o coração pra todos, exceto aos filhos. Ela nunca mais quis amigos, nem casou ou namorou novamente. Rompeu até com os da escola e os de longa data, que nunca souberam onde achá-la. Não queria ser mais magoada e sejamos francos: acha que depois do que fez, ela confiaria em você de novo?"

"Eu...eu...não..." A morena pôs as mãos no rosto pra esconder as lágrimas que caiam.

"E isso só piora. Veja." Os três deixaram a cena atual e rumaram um pouco mais à frente.

* * *

A polícia e paramédicos circulavam pelo apartamento. As duas meninas choravam desamparadas e um policial de cabelo loiro com ares simpáticos as amparava. Veio pra junto deles a perita médica. Rei na hora reconheceu os dois.

"Eu não acredito. São Ami e Joey. Eram colegas meus e de Usagi na universidade. Parecem que se arranjaram."

"De fato." Disse o garoto. "Ami se formou em medicina e presta auxílio médico na polícia uma hora ou outra. Joey entrou pra academia de polícia e se formou com louvor. Ele é atualmente primeiro-sargento."

_"E aí, Ami? O que se deu?"_

_"Bem, Joey. Eu diria que ela tomou uma overdose de tranquilizantes. Já o menino, morreu de causa natural há pelo menos 2 dias."_

_"Era isso que as meninas estavam me contando. De que ele tinha um problema no qual o coração pararia uma hora ou outra."_ Os dois se voltaram pras garotinhas que choravam uma no braço da outra.

_"Fiquem calmas, florzinhas. Contem pra ela como me disseram."_ A mais velha respirou fundo até conseguir falar.

_"F-fomos ver o maninho e notamos que ele não respirava direito. Ligamos pra mamãe e ela veio depressa. Tão logo chegou, entrou no quarto e fechou a porta. Ficamos esperando, mas ela não saiu. Batemos na porta e a chamamos por horas. Queríamos sair, mas ela tinha ficado com a chave. Batemos na porta da frente pra chamar a atenção, contudo ninguém respondeu. Tentamos ligar pedindo ajuda, mas nessa hora o telefone foi cortado por falta de pagamento. Passamos 2 dias batendo até que finalmente um vizinho escutou e chamou por ajuda. Foi quando vocês vieram e arrombaram a porta, depois forçando a entrada no quarto. Não posso crer que mamãe morreu."_ Ami pegou na mão dela em amparo.

_"Lamento dizer, mas foi isso. Ela não deve ter suportado o irmãozinho de vocês ter morrido e tomou tanto tranquilizante pra se acalmar que passou do limite. Ela se foi e isso também me dói demais."_ Uma pausa pra conter o choro. _"Ela foi uma de minhas amigas mais queridas na universidade. Ela saiu sem qualquer aviso e nunca mais a encontrei. Se a tivesse encontrado antes..."_

_"Eu também gostava dela."_ Comentou Joey. _"Soube que ela se deprimiu porque alguém que ela amava lhe partiu o coração. Poderia apostar que foi aquele mulherengo do Mamoru Chiba. O desgraçado nunca passou de um casanova que pega todas e as deixa. Se eu um dia o achasse..."_

_"Joey. Esfrie a cabeça. Agora temos de ajudar as filhas dela. É o mínimo que podemos fazer agora."_

_"Você tá certa, Ami."_ O policial tomou a mão das crianças e as conduziu pra fora do apartamento. _"Espero que quem fez isso, tenha em mente o estrago que causou. Quem poderia ser tão mesquinho e cruel com alguém que nunca fez um mal sequer?_"

* * *

"NÃO. NÃO. NÃO. ISSO NÃO PODE ESTAR CERTO, NÃO PODE." Rei caiu de joelhos, tocando a testa no chão e chorando amargamente. O jovem da pirâmide a fitou mais severamente do que antes.

"Mas foi isso mesmo. Você tinha em sua vida uma garota que te amava de todo coração e alma, com a qual poderia ter uma vida feliz por amá-la também, mas escolheu magoá-la e pelo que? Ostentação, adoração, popularidade, luxo, riquezas, meros prazeres, em maioria momentâneos. Seu egoísmo a levou a isto. Realmente valeu a pena? VALEU?"

"NÃO, NÃO VALEU. Me sinto horrível, péssima, um monstro desalmado que só pensou em si. Eu não desejava que ela ficasse assim. Tinha certeza de que ela superaria."

"Mas nem sempre as coisas saem como queremos ou serão como pensamos que irão sair." A moça do colar egípcio retomou a palavra. "Esse é o destino que optou para si. O caminho que a face desfavorecida da moeda reservou à ela por sua decisão."

"Não vem com essa." Rei se levantou e retrucou furiosa. "Uma moeda pode cair com uma face pra cima e outra pra baixo, mas às vezes ela pode cair de pé ou então ser pega antes de sua descida. O que quero dizer é que se tudo isso são sombras do que virão por uma escolha errada, então há tempo de mudar." Ela se ajoelhou perante o casal, chorando.

"Por favor, por favor. Me deem uma chance de corrigir esse futuro infernal. Não quero que isso aconteça a Usagi. Sei que posso alterar tudo. Só suplico uma chance. Uma chance. Uma chance. Uma chance..."

* * *

E nisso que Rei acordou, vendo que estava em sua cama e suando bastante.

"Nossa. Nunca tinha visto algo tão pavoroso. Será que foi tudo um pesadelo?"

Foi ao olhar pro chão que percebeu algo brilhando perto da janela. Chegando perto para ver, era uma moeda igual a do seu sonho. Em sua mente, lhe vieram as palavras sobre ela:

_"O destino de duas pessoas pode às vezes ser como as faces de uma moeda: a do céu, beneficiado e a do solo, desfavorecida." _

Recordando do que aprendeu, Rei voltou para a cama, dando mais uma olhada na foto dela com Usagi. Ainda que o sono demorasse a vir, sabia o que tinha de fazer.

* * *

O dia no campus era como os outros: sempre movimentado e cheio de atividades de todo tipo.

Usagi desfrutava de um suco de frutas à sombra de uma árvore. Foi ao se virar por acaso que notou Rei caminhando um tanto cansada. A morena se sentou ao lado da amiga.

"Bom dia, Usagi."

"Bom dia, Rei. Mas que cara a sua. Por que as olheiras? Ficou na farra a noite toda?"

"Hã, não. Só tive um pouco de dificuldade pra dormir." Rei lhe sorriu com leveza. "Usa-chan. Quero lhe dizer uma coisa muito importante."

"Pode falar, Rei. Estou aqui pra você." "O que quero dizer é..."

Foi quase que imediatamente as 3 garotas que falaram com Rei no dia anterior surgiram.

"Ei, Hino. Como está?"

"Ah, é você, Gyoru. Tão bem quanto se pode esperar." Rei respondeu bem seca.

"Já tomou sua decisão? Se quiser o que te oferecemos, sabe o que precisa fazer."

"Eu sei e vou fazer." Rei se virou pra Usagi, olhando direto nos olhos dela.

"Usa-chan. O que quero te dizer é muito profundo e espero que entenda. O caso é que...que...EU TE AMO DE TODO CORAÇÃO." E se jogou nos braços dela, beijando-a com amor.

As 3 garotas e praticamente quem estava por perto ficaram de olhos arregalados e bocas abertas além do limite. O beijo se estendeu por vários segundo e nem Rei nem Usagi pareciam querer se separar, tomadas pela forte emoção.

Depois do beijo, Usagi contemplou a garota morena com um misto de espanto e felicidade.

"Rei. Você me ama tanta assim?"

"Sim, querida. Não poderia estar mais certa em toda minha vida. As últimas semanas que passamos juntas foram as mais maravilhosas da qual desfrutei e não quero perder o que me é de mais precioso: seu coração." Rei se apoiou no ombro da loira em choro.

"Rei. Eu te amo também, mas preciso confessar que tive dúvidas quanto à isso." Rei pareceu um tanto apreensiva com o que ouvira dela. "Ouvi uns comentários de que estava saindo comigo apenas pra cumprir um desafio de poder ganhar popularidade. Se isso fosse verdade, não sei se..."

"Não é. Pura calúnia e difamação. Jamais que iria brincar com seus sentimentos. É a melhor pessoa que conheci em toda minha vida e tudo que desejo é ficar com você a vida toda."

"A vida toda? Rei, está me pedindo pra..."

"Sim. Quando terminarmos nossos estudos e estivermos acertadas na vida, você aceitaria...se casar comigo?" Novamente olhos esbugalhados e bocas mais abertas que antes.

"Você jura que é verdade, Rei?"

"Sim, minha coelhinha. Juro de todo o meu coração."

"Então sim, minha Rei. Eu caso com você." Mais um beijo foi trocado entre elas e com mais amor do que antes.

"Não dá pra crer que ela fez isso."

"Mas foi, Gyoru. Devia saber que ela arredaria. Devo dizer que nunca pensei em dar a ela a popularidade que queria."

"Ah, sem estresse, amiga. Acharemos outro trouxa pra brincar. Como se a gente fosse fazer algum zé-mané ser tão popular quanto nós."

"Devia saber que estavam mentindo desde o começo." Uma voz conhecida veio por trás do trio, que ao se virar, notaram ser Yugi Moto e seus amigos Joey, Tea, Tristan, Mai, Ishizu, Bakura e Seto Kaiba, todos olhando feio pra elas. Gyoru não pareceu preocupada.

"Olhem só quem está aqui: o pequeno Yugi e sua turma. Querem o que aqui, hein?"

"Vocês são nojentas. Brincando com os sentimentos das pessoas apenas por farra." Contestou Tea.

"Querem dizer que nunca tiveram intenção de popularizar Rei? Que depois dela partir o coração de Usagi, iam dispensá-la?" Perguntou Yugi bem irritado.

"E por que não? Seria uma simples diversão e todo mundo faz isso."

"Você se engana. Nem todos tem a frieza ou a covardia de esfaquear pelas costas. Se quer dizer o que pensa de alguém, faça isso na lata." Seto falou com dureza.

"Garotas como você não passam de vulgares." Protestou Tristan.

"Acha mesmo? E o que fará, senhor machão? Bater em nós?" Desafiou ironicamente Gyoru.

"Eu iria adorar fazer isso, mas não é da nossa ética bater em mulheres." Falou Joey em alta voz.

"Joey e Tristan são cavalheiros demais, porém eu não tenho tal restrição." Ameaçou Mai, arregaçando as mangas da jaqueta, mas Ishizu a conteve.

"Tenha calma, amiga. Há outro meios de lidar com gente problemática sem usar violência."

"Exatamente, Ishizu. Sempre há outro modo." Yugi deu um passo pra frente do grupo, desafiando as três garotas.

"Quer dizer que vai nos encarar, baixote?" Gyoru disse em provocação.

"Se não mudarem seu comportamento, terão que ser castigadas."

"E você vai nos castigar? Venha, desafio você. Todas nós desafiamos."

"Não digam que não foram avisadas. JOGO DE PUNIÇÃO." O pingente de Yugi, até agora oculto, lançou uma luminescência sobre o trio, nem dando chance delas gritarem ou de qualquer ação. Quando a luz sumiu, as três caíram desmaiadas em estado catatônico. Usagi e Rei chegaram perto pra ver.

"Caramba. Que choque." Falou Usagi segurando a mão de Rei. "Elas estão...?" Yugi sorriu pras duas.

"Eu garanto que estão vivas. Só dei uma mexida em suas mentes e quando acordarem, talvez vejam as coisas de outras perspectivas."

"Confesso que não levava muita fé nesse negócio de poderes ocultos, Yugi," Disse Kaiba, chegando-se mais perto. "mas cada vez que faz essas coisas...mais consigo abrir a cabeça pra tais feitos."

"De certo, não se pode questionar o poder que ele demonstra." Falou Bakura.

"Ficamos felizes que tenham se acertado." Exclamou Tea para as duas garotas. "Espero que quando se casarem, se lembrem de nos convidarem."

"Serão os primeiros da lista de convidados, e Kaiba..." "Pois não, Rei?" "Lamento que não possamos nos acertar, mas sei que vai achar alguém especial, desde que tente ser mais afetuoso e simpático e menos sisudo e ant-social. Verá como isso trará maravilhas." Rei lhe passou uma piscada, deixando-o um tanto ruborizado.

"Ei Gente. Temos que comemorar. O que acham de irmos ao karaokê esta noite?" Propôs Usagi.

"Eu curti a ideia, e o Kaiba vai pagar." Joey citou, colocando a mão no ombro de Seto.

"Eu vou pagar? Por que?"

"Apenas porque escondeu que tinha uma queda pela Rei. Não é isso, seu grande conquistador?"

"Não diz besteira, Joey. Não sei o que ela quis dizer com aquilo e ela nem é meu tipo, pro seu governo."

"Sei, seu tremendo Don Juan. Conta outra. Ah, já sei qual o seu tipo. Como o Mokuba. Acertei?" "Isso não tem graça, Joey. Retire isso." "Vem me fazer retirar." "Quando eu te pegar, vai ver só." Kaiba saiu correndo atrás de Joey pelo caminho que a turma seguia com Rei e Usagi. Bakura notou que Yugi e Ishizu ficaram um pouco pra trás.

"Ei, vocês não vem?"

"Já vamos, Bakura. Só vou discutir um assunto rápido com Yugi." E os dois fitaram as garotas desmaiadas, sabendo o que precisavam debater.

"Ao que tudo indica, Rei conseguiu alterar seu destino. Pelo menos, aquele que seria o mais provável pela trilha que seguia."

"Certo, Ishizu, se bem que, depois do que elas falaram, tudo que Rei teria feito com Usagi seria em vão."

"São diversos os futuros que uma pessoa pode seguir, e cabe a cada indivíduo escolher sabiamente o qual trilhar. Exatamente como..."

"O jogar de uma moeda? Permitir ao destino decidir qual face será escolhida? Com certeza." Yugi sorrindo puxou uma moeda do bolso e foi com sua amiga se juntar aos outros, arremessando-a com o polegar para o alto, aguardando sua decisão...

Fim

* * *

**Disse antes de que maneira alguma faria uma história em que Rei trairia Usagi, mas tudo que foi retratado foram apenas sombras do que viriam, ou seja, não rolaram. Jamais que de minha parte, tais coisas se realizariam, pois não consinto de Rei ser tão canalha.**

**Kaiba como amigo de Yugi e possivelmente marido de Rei? Pra primeira ainda tem chance, mas a segunda nem em sonho, pois o coração dela é só da Usagi, razão pra Joey citar no sonho que Mamoru era um mulherengo, e digo o mesmo.**

**Um pouco mais dramático do que deveria ser? Talvez, mas Rei tinha de ver o alto preço que poderia ter pago se tivesse traído quem amava, pois um amor real vale mais que meras coisas materiais.**

**Lembrando que o colar de Ishizu pode ver o futuro, mas como já se deu no anime, há casos onde o destino pode seguir outra linha, exatamente como Kaiba demonstrou.**


End file.
